leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Yaga the Stray Little Witch
League of Legend's would-be second Suppordle. Yaga is the property of Opip, first proposed on the EU forums, including all artwork. I ported the suggestion to the NA forums over a year ago now, and it has evolved based on NA feedback. I only take credit for correcting/revising the English, and further revisions made. The artwork for Yaga's S.M. Apple Series has becomes lost over the years: if anyone happens to have it, I would be grateful to complete the piece. All feedback welcome. Champion Info Abilities seconds, to a maximum of 3. For every 1% of health missing, Yaga generates blunder 1% quicker to a minimum of 10 seconds per charge. Charges are automatically consumed when Yaga uses her abilities to alter their effects. All charges are lost upon death. Additionally, Yaga interacts differently with ability power than other mages. Yaga's ability power increases the utility of her abilities, and she instead uses her enemy's magic resistance to increase her damage. |firstname = Clumsy Swipe |firstpic = 3mptylordYagaQ.jpg |firstinfo = (Active): Yaga dashes forward on her broomstick. Upon reaching the end of her path or hitting an enemy, Yaga deals magic damage to surrounding enemies and shredding their armor by 25% for a few seconds. Blunder Bonus - Mayday!: If Yaga hits an enemy, her broom goes out of control. Yaga becomes uncontrollable for 1 second while she attempts to land her broom. During this time, Yaga is can activate Clumsy Swipe again. *'Cost:' 65 mana *'Cooldown:' 7 second *'Placement range:' 200 to 1000 (varying skill shot) *'Damage radius:' 250, 350 with Blunder |firstlevel = Magic Damage: 60 / 85 / 110 / 135 / 160 (+1.0 per target's magic resistance) |secondname = S.M. Apple Series |secondpic = |secondinfo = (Active): Yaga throws a poisoned apple at the enemy, dealing magic damage and stunning them for 1 + seconds. Blunder Bonus - Ooops... I did it again!: Yaga throws the wrong apple, instead hurling an XXL Love Apple. The target enemy is charmed instead. Charm causes enemies to move harmlessly toward Yaga. *'Range:' 650 |secondlevel = Magic Damage: 70 / 105 / 140 / 175 / 210 (+1.0 per target's magic resistance) |thirdname = Blue Rose Special |thirdpic = 3mptylordYagaE.jpg |thirdinfo = (Toggle): Yaga summons a giant cauldron at the target location, creating an area of impassible terrain. While bubbling away, nearby allies replenish health and mana equal to a base amount plus 0.8% of their maximum health and mana per second. The cauldron will vanish upon toggle off. If Yaga gets too far away, or is disrupted, Blue Rose Special will toggle-off automatically. Blunder Bonus - Grab the cat!: When the cauldron vanishes, it goes out with a bang: dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. *'Cost:' 80 mana *'Upkeep Cost:' 12 mana per second *'Range to center of cauldron:' 400 *'Cauldron diameter:' 200 *'Replenishment Aura/Damage Radius:' 450 *'Bonus Health/Mana Regen:' |thirdlevel = Detonation Damage: 75 / 120 / 165 / 210 / 255 (+1.0 per target's magic resistance) |ultiname = Malleus Maleficarum |ultipic = 3mptylordYagaAttacks.jpg |ultiinfo = (Passive): Yaga's attack curse the target, slightly increasing the damage they take from all sources. Stacks 5 times. *'Duration:' 2 |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2= Anuramorphose |ultipic2 = 3mptylordYagaR.jpg |ultiinfo2 = (Active): Yaga channels for 2 seconds to unleash a curse on her target: turning them into a frog for a few seconds. The effects of polymorph render the target unable to attack or cast abilities, as well as slowing them. Blunder Bonus - Frog you!: If Yaga is disrupted, the curse is instantly unleashed on the source of the disruption instead of her original target. *'Cost:' 100 mana *'Range:' 1200 |ultilevel2 = }} Lore For regular folk, Bogey Mama’s myth is just a popular tale mothers scare their unruly kids with. That of an old hag, with the proverbial fancy for young flesh, who basically roams the sky on her broomstick, granting cursed wishes as she goes, enjoying the mayem that ensues. For Yaga however, that’s how her own story began. As the young yordle prodigy of the chemistry department of the great academy of piltover, an excess of enthusiasm can bring about clumsy disasters. Irony of fate taught Yaga just that, when the Elixir of agility she had developed started attacking her nervous system. Poisoned beyond remission, her life fading by the day, and as despair took over, that is when Bogey Mama chose to strike. What is a young and smart yordle to do when an unfamous story tale character comes to life to save her’s? Thus the yordle and the witch sealed a pact. By sharing such a bond, Yaga’s life had been saved, and the latest heir to the Bogey Mama title had been found. Yaga spent the following years as a student of witchcraft, practicing the forgotten ways of old magic, granting wishes through curses and philters, creating loves, and sowing fears, bringing fertility, like eternal slumber. Each new pact strengthening her bond her to her teacher’s grimoire, source of every Bogey Mama’s power since times imemorial. And so, the same wits that made her a genius chemist made her into a potent witch. And so, fate repeated itself. Reading the wrong chapters far too soon, receiving secrets she could not handle, she completed the succession ritual. Having just stolen her teacher’s very essence, suffering a yordle sized grimoire sticking to her like a magnet, and being a living magical timebomb, what is a young and overpowered by ages of empirical thaumaturgical wisdom yordle to do? A few accidents later, the league of legend offered to help taming the power…and protect Valoran from it. Quotes ;Upon Selection *''"So far so good!"'' ;Attacking *''"Carrying a book for you."'' *''"Accidents happen."'' *''"Don't rush meee!"'' *''"Come 'ere you ruffians!"'' *''"Ooh, aren't I wicked?"'' (After skilling Malleus Malefricarum) ;Movement *''"Broom, broooom!"'' *''"Bra-bra-brooom."'' *''"Walking disaster."'' *''"Everyone has a book to bear."'' *''"Following the curse of action."'' *''"No prince charming around? Good!"'' *''"By the book."'' *''"So far, so good!"'' *''"Don't rush meee!"'' *''"I know, I know."'' *''"You sure?"'' ;Joke *''"Are you seriously asking me what S.M. means?"'' **''"Step Mother, obviouuusly."'' *''"What's the difference between the bad guy and a giant frog?"'' **''"2 seconds... give or take channeling time."'' ;Taunt *''"Do you really think you can get this book off m--?"'' (Animation where her book slams shut on her). ;Upon casting "MAYDAY!" *''"Maayyydaayyy..."'' *''"Going down!"'' *''"Mayday, MAYDAY!"'' ;Upon casting "Ooops! I did it again!" *''"Ooops!"'' *''"Ooh, still got it."'' *''"I've done it again!"'' ;Upon casting "Grab the cat!" *''"She gonna blow!"'' *''"Get out of the way!"'' *''"Grab the cat!!!"'' ;Upon casting "Frog you!" *''"Haha, that showed you!"'' *''"Frog you!"'' *''"Jokes on you!"'' *''"Ff-- you shouldn't interupt a witch!"'' Background Taking a look at the champion line up, I can’t help but notice some discrepancy in the fairy tale department. I mean, sure, there are plenty of knights in shining armor, though not quite the Prince Charming type, more the rugged ones. And, yeah, you certainly can find lovely princesses around, but they’re more likely to kick some ass than being damsels in distress. Aren’t they? Makes you wonder then, following these statistics, what should a big bad witch look like? Answering that question, I give you Yaga, the Stray Little Witch. Yaga, the Stray Little Wich, is to be a polyvalent support character. She is a witch, wielder of the old magic: relying on the ancient knowledge of alchemy and enchantment to face any threat, cursing the enemy and making the ally’s job easier, rather than the raw destructive power of rune magic. Yaga has an unusually large range of skill that allows her to face many situations, for her innate causes time-based switches in her abilities, allowing both peculiar combos, and psychological warfare. As another representation of old magic, most of her abilities don't scale in damage: rather the duration or potency of the effect. In addition to her own ability, Yaga's abilities also scale from her enemy's magic resistance as it were bonus ability power. Abilities: *'Fated Blunder' (Innate): Holding far more power than she can control, Yaga’s chances of magical blunder raise by the second, generating blunders over time. Blunders empower her next abilities with additional effects. *'Clumsy Swipe': Yaga dashes on her broomstick, crashing into the first enemy on the way, dealing moderate damage to nearby enemy units, and crippling their armor. Blunder will have her losing control, forcing take off or crashing. *'S.M. Apple Series': Throws an enchanted apple at an enemy unit, dealing moderate damage and stuning them. Under pressure, Yaga sometimes gets the wrong apple, sending an XXL love apple that taunts instead. *'Blue Rose Special:' Yaga summons a magic cauldron at a target location, becoming impassable terrain, and refilling nearby allies by a percentage of their maximum health and mana each second while she stays close. A clumsy manipulation makes the pot explode, applying hazardous crowd control and dealing damage to nearby enemies 2 seconds after Yaga leaves range. *'Malleus Maleficarum:' The unholy grimoire awakens, passively empowering the evil eye within yaga’s attacks. Opening the book allows her to channel her signature Anuramorphose curse upon a target. Given her blunder expectancy rate, tempering with her channeling is highly ill-advised... Patch History and her , Polymorph already has a precedent which is good to keep. }} Category:Custom champions